


Baby what you waiting for?

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angst, Bts used to introduce characters, Double Penetration, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Masochist Yugyeom, Meanie Mark, Mentioned Markbam, Sadist Mark, Sex Club, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mentioned YugBam, sad yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: A new club opens in the town ran by BTS, they go to check out the new sex club and its doings.Three thrones, three Doms, four Subs.





	Baby what you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to inbox me with any sub Yugyeom requests. <3

In town there were rumors spreading of a new and hip club known as Club Dionysus. It was attracting people’s attention, making them curious of what went on inside the establishment. They would go to visit the club and many people became regulars within the first week. Club Dionysus was ran by 3 attractive men and their submissives. It was whispered that in this club each owner had a room. You could sit behind the one-way mirror watching their sessions with their respective subs. Each owner having their own type of likes and kinks from being a basic Dom to a sadist causing pleasurable pain. This information caught the attention of the BDSM club or Club XXX ran by BTS themselves.

Now the seven owners of the club XXX were sat in the primary office above the club. They didn’t open today as they had been wanting to scope out the new club and its goings on. They were talking about what they had heard that happened in the club and what people had seen.

                “Did you hear that one of the owners is really playful? Apparently, he likes to try new things like positions and toys as long as they don’t hurt his sub.” Jimin Spoke as he seated himself between the two other youngest. A hum sounded from the leader as he took in the information given by the third youngest.

                “I heard that. They call him the ‘Hyung’ Dom of them as he could never hurt his younger sub” Jungkook said looking at J-hope as it reminded him of the man. They were then brought to attention by Jin speaking about the next Dom.

                “The other Dom is called the ‘Daddy’ Dom. He has two subs. Treats them both right unless they are naughty.” Yoongi looked to Jin nodding his head as he thought the name fit the man to a T. Namjoon looked to Jin and figured out how they would get close to the Doms to speak to them.

                “And the last Dom?” He asked wanting to know who all the owners are and what they are like

They all looked over towards Taehyung who started fidgeting in his seat. This surprised them.

                “well, he’s known as the ‘Master’ Dom. He’s a sadist, likes to hurt and humiliate his sub using exhibitionism. Apparently the sub loves it though. The boy is a hardcore masochist” The seven of them looked at each other. They had done pretty much everything in their club, but they had never done anything to do with causing pain. The younger ones didn’t like to be hurt and that’s how it stayed. So, to hear they have a submissive that likes to be hurt is astonishing. Namjoon wanted to see these subs and doms for himself.

                “Get ready we head out at 10” with that he left the room to get ready for the night ahead.

At half 10 the seven of them were stood outside the club, all dressed to impress. The loud music could be heard through the large set of doors. The bass reverberating through the wood. Opening the door they entered the large club.

The inside looked like a normal run of the mill nightclub. A large dancefloor with flashing lights. People writhing and dancing together. Groups of people crowding the bar buying drinks to keep them buzzing. Tables and booths set up around the club for people to sit down and chill with their drinks. What was abnormal and caught their attention were the three stages set up at the side of the club. The stages held three unique thrones, each one personalized for them to tell who’s it was. They looked over the club, who sat there could see everything going on in the club.

The first throne was on the right closest to the bar. It was tall, gold and silver with a red velvet seat. It seemed to have ropes and handles on it in unusual places. It seemed a bit strange but then they realized it was so whoever was with the dom could hold on. Though the handles would make them be in some weird and wonderful positions. The seven put it down that this must be the ‘Hyung’ doms throne.

The next one was in the center sat dead in between the bar and dance floor. The throne looked more normal than the other two. It was white and black, with the arm rests flat where someone could sit on them. It looked very comfortable but there were two black clothes hanging from the top of the seat. It seemed like the blindfolds they use at Club XXX. They named this one the ‘Daddy’ dom chair.

The last of the three was on the left. It sat looking over the dancefloor. It was black metal with blood red velvet for the seat. Chains and whips hanging from various places. Hand cuffs and collars around it. It looked more ominous than the luxury and extravagant look the other two had. This had to be the throne that belonged to the one they called the ‘Master’ dom.

After looking around the club the group made their way to the bar to get a drink and maybe some information about them. When they had had some drinks, the music died down. Hushed whispers and gasps of awe fell from people lips as the stages lit up and 3 men came out to stand in front of their respective thrones. The Three of them just demanded attention from the crowd. They were sexy. The first was a black-haired man with a black denim jacket, white top, black jeans with matching shoes. He stood in the center. On the right was a muscular man wearing a red silk shirt with black dress trousers and dress shoes. Standing to the left was a tall slender man with a net shirt, black blazer with tight dress trousers and shoes to match the style. A voice then came through the DJ mic.

                “May I introduce the owners, JB, Jackson and Mark.” The crowd clapped as the men just looked over everyone then their eyes locked on to the door that stood at the other end of the club. From the dark stepped four gorgeous boys. The crowd parted as they made their way to their doms.

                “JB’s Subs Jinyoung and Youngjae” the voice said as two boys in white walked up the stage taking their place on either side of the dom. Jinyoung wearing white ripped jeans with a matching jumper. The other wearing black trousers with a large white shirt tucked in.

                “Jacksons Sub Bambam” was the next called, the white-haired boy wearing a black top with sparkly blazer to match. Skinny jeans hugging his legs with ankle boots. A slim choker around his neck.

                “Finally, Marks sub Yugyeom” A dark blue haired boy made his way to Mark. The black leather hugging long strong legs. A nearly see-through shirt with a jeweled jacket over it. Boots with a black collar around his neck.

Each of them approached their doms. Jinyoung and Youngjae going straight to the man’s sides. Him holding the two close to his sides. Bambam gluing himself to Jacksons chest and side. Yugyeom bowed his head to his master who gripped the hoop on his choker pulling him closer to hold. The seven stood on the stages looking over the club. The three then sat putting their subs how they wanted them. Jackson sat with Bambam in his lap. JB sat with Jinyoung and Youngjae on each arm of the throne holding them by the outside thigh. Yugyeom sank to the floor, a chain connected to his collar, his arms and head on Marks lap as fingers carded through his hair. The music then turned back up, the bodies starting to writhe together again.

BTS then just sat and watched how the club was ran. How everything worked. No one had left the stage yet, them all just doing what they wanted in front of everyone. This included a very heated make out session between Bambam and Jackson. A punishment dished out to Jinyoung by JB. At the moment nothing was really happening. Yugyeom hadn’t moved from his place at Marks feet. His eyes just watched people dance and move together. He was starting to get bored.

Yugyeom was pulled from his thoughts by someone approaching the two on the stage. He peered up through his eyelashes watching intently as a female wandered up to them. The tight black dress showing her curves. She looked seductively at Mark as the music died down slightly. She stopped in front of the two looking over Marks body before scowling at the sub seated at his feet. The dom saw this and just smirked showing his sharp white teeth. She seated herself on the arm of the throne speaking to Mark

                “Why don’t you leave the whore at your feet and come play with me?” the sickly sweet words fell from her lips making Yugyeom tense and lift his head looking at the two. The older boy smiled at her and tilted his head, chuckling before leaning closer to her. Their faces only inches apart when he spoke.

                “What can you give me kitten? What can you do for me if I get rid of him?” The sound of his voice caused Yugyeom to freeze. His body shot up and he looked to Mark, mouth open slightly as sadness filled his eyes. JB’s faint voice saying Marks name in warning.

  _Was Mark really going to replace me? That name was reserved for me!_

Mark ignored the leader saying his name dangerously, instead he pushed Yugyeoms arms from his lap. The boy’s body dropping gracefully to the floor. The youngers eyes burned as he watched how the older did not take his eyes off the girl. Smirking at her as his arm slipped behind her and tugging her close to his face. staring brokenly as she blushed but Sneered at him past Marks face. Yugyeom expected his lover to defend him but he didn’t, just kept staring at her face closely as if looking for any flaws. Standing with her to go to the hallway to the back rooms.

_He’s replacing me!_

Gyeomies eyes shot over to JB and Jackson as tears escaped. Bambam made his move when the youngest started pulling at the chain trying to break free to get away. He didn’t want to see the man he gave everything too throw him away for a smaller more fragile person. The collar started to rub his neck raw as he tugged and struggled to get it off. His nails attempting to rip at the black leather but only managing to scratch his throat even more. The maknae didn’t realize Bambam got to him.

                “Hey Gyeomie, sweetie stop, your gunna hurt yourself.” But the boy didn’t listen. The music was turned up, so they couldn’t hear the boys cries for the collar to be taken off. The lights for the stages died down so they couldn’t see the boy ripping at his neck trying to remove the leather. When Bam couldn’t remove the collar, the Thai boy called for Jackson.

When Jackson approached he instantly spotted the raw skin around the collar. The now bleeding scratches as their Maknae clawed recklessly wanting to get away from the stage. Jackson moved behind the boy finding the clasp before snapping it open. Yugyeom fell into Bams arms sobbing. JB made his way over with Jinyoung and Youngjae. He picked the crying boy up into his arms leaving the stage to the private rooms. Placing him in JB’s, Jinyoungs and Youngjaes room, they left him with Bambam and Youngjae as the other three went to find were Mark had wandered off to.

                “I’m gunna fucking kill him” JB growled out hunting for the man who hurt their maknae

They managed to find him when the girl he disappeard with rushed from one of the rooms. Her dress partially unzipped, heels in her hand. As she passed them they spotted the riding crop mark on the back of her thigh. Jackson scoffed loudly.

                “Looks like she couldn’t handle it like Gyeomie can” Jinyoung giggled at the remark but JB wasn’t listening already pushing the door to the room open, finding Mark sat on the end of the bed a large smirk on his features. His blazer was gone and placed on the side of the bed.

Mark looked up when the door opened to find an angry looking JB. A pissed of Jackson and a sneering Jinyoung. He may have been the oldest but at the moment he knew he had fucked up.

                “You fucking idiot! Do you know what you have just done?” JB said firmly as he strode into the room. His eyes were dark and glaring straight at Mark. The oldest didn’t say anything just put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

                “ I have a crying and bleeding Maknae in my room, repeating that you have replaced him” Marks eyes widened when he was reminded of Yugyeom. He had really, really fucked up.

Jackson stayed by the door but Jinyoung approached next.

                “Yeah I would look like that too. You let a woman sit on your throne with you, which even Yugyeom isn’t allowed to do without permission. Then you push him off you to take a woman into the back rooms, Leaving him with no reassurance that nothing would happen” He listened closely and kicked himself for letting that happen. He had to make it right. He needed to go to his baby.

                “I only went with her to show her what we do. She took my blazer off and tried to take her dress off. I didn’t let her though. I pushed her down and hit her once with the riding crop and she was gone” Mark tried to explain that nothing had happened between the two of them.

                “ I need to see Gyeomie. I need to talk to him. Please you said he was bleeding” Jinyoungs eyes softened. He had never seen Mark this panicked before. It shown just how much he loved the boy.

                “Fine but be careful. He is very upset wouldn’t put it past him to throw something at you” Jinyoung warned the eldest who as soon as he had finished speaking was out the door running down the hall to see his Baby.

Mark didn’t stop until he was at the room. He didn’t knock and just opened the door. The sight he was met with made guilt hit him like a truck. Yugyeom was sat on the edge of the bed leaning sideways on Bambam who was stroking his back. Youngjae was the first to look up at the door looking sympathetically at Mark. Youngjae knew Mark could never leave Gyeomie. He silently made his way over to the eldest. Youngjae placed a warm wet rag in his hand before pointing to his neck.

                “The poor boy rubbed his throat raw with the collar and cut it trying to get I off” The boy had injured himself trying to get away from the stage… from Mark. It made his heart clench tightly in his chest. He knew he had to make it up to him. He also needed to clean up Yugyeom neck.

Making his way over he then crouched in front of the quietly sobbing boy. Sitting between his legs he rested a warm hand on the boys cheek to get him to look up, while calling out his name softly. Yugyeom looked up, he choked loudly when he saw Mark crouched between his legs.

                “You left me. You let her sit on your throne and then left with her. I thought you had gotten rid of me.” The boy spoke loudly. Mark winced as he was hit strongly on his shoulder. But he knew he deserved it.

Moving forward again he tilted the boy head up by his chin. Wiping some of the tears away with is hand

                “I know kitten. Im so fucking sorry. I just wanted her to leave us alone, so I took her to a room. I didn’t even let her get undressed. I hit her once on the back of the thigh with a riding crop and she ran. I could never replace you Gyeomie, I never want to. I love you too much to give you up baby” Yugyeom stopped crying slightly and melted into the warm hand that was holding his face. He sniffled

                “Plus, its your name I have tattooed on my shoulder blade, no one else’s” At this Yugyeom froze. Mark didn’t have any tattoos on his shoulder. The eldest leant forward so his head was on Yugyeom lap and flattened his shoulders. Through the small net on the man’s torso there was black ink with a red rose. It was Yugyeoms Name. The maknae gasped and leant back letting Mark sit up again.

                “I forgive you Mark, but don’t do that again please” Yugyeom said softly as he felt warm soft hands cup at his face. He hissed through his teeth when his fingers brushed against the raw and cut skin. Mark remembered and pushed his head back softly to view the extent of the injury.

                “Oh baby, let’s get this cleaned up yeah?” Mark questioned his voice tilting at the end. Bambam suddenly broke into the conversation. Stating something that made his heart warm up.

                “He wouldn’t let us near his neck. Kept saying he didn’t want anyone but you to clean it” Mark huffed out a small breath and stared the now blushing maknae in the face. He tilted the boy’s head up and started to dap away the blood. Never rubbing as to not aggravate the skin. He then put ointment on it and wrapped it in bandages. Leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the white cloth. Pulling the boy into a long and calming hug.

The two were pulled apart when a voice called out to them from the door. Jackson being an ass as usual,

                “Yugyeom, you should have seen the girl run, hit once on the thigh with a riding crop and was out like a bullet from a gun. Ha-ha pussy” Yugyeom couldn’t help but giggle at the poor girl’s misfortune. Mark smiled and brushed some hair from the youngers face as he spoke loud enough for everyone

                “Exactly, why would a replace you? Where else am I going to find a beauty like you who can take my cock and my whole hand at the same time?” The youngest blushed ferociously as Bambam made a sound of pain next to him.

 After all the laughter and pain filled noises quieted down Yugyeom looked up to his lover saying something that he knew the other would never turn down.

                “Why don’t we go to our room? So you can get me on my knees, fist me then fuck me. If you really please me then maybe I will let you bring someone in for that threesome you have always wanted” Marks eyes lit up as he looked like he was about to drool. That was an offer that he could never pass up. To open his boyfriend up with his fist was something Yugyeom didn’t do a lot, so to do that and then fuck him was something special. But to also be offered a threesome if he was good was just icing on the cake.

                “Hey Jacks?” said boy hummed in recognition to his name. So Mark continued “Remember that time you let me fuck Bambam?... Do you want to have the return of that now?” Jackson seemed to blush at the insinuation and looked towards his own sub who was smirking knowingly at him.

                “Jackson, I have fucked Yugyeom before and it is something that you need to do. That boy is a monster in bed. He tired me out and that is something that’s hard to do, trust me” Jackson nodded stupidly at his boyfriend’s words before agreeing.

                “God, I love you so much Kitten.” Mark said sincerely thinking of all the things him and Jackson could do the boy. “I love you too baby, now let’s go before I change my mind” They had never seen Mark run out of a room fast with Yugyeom thrown over his shoulder. Jackson just wandering behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Will do a second chapter of the threesome if people want me too, so i will leave it like this for now. Comment if you want the second chapter writing. Don't forget to leave kudos and subscribe. <3


End file.
